My Little Vampire
by spiritfoxyouko300y
Summary: From the authors who brought you Duck Note: A run-in with some forbidden potions of Komui's leaves Krory in the strangest state. Now Kanda has to deal with it? The exorcists' biggest ordeal has just begun.


It was a typical night at the Black Order. Our favorite exorcists had just returned from a gruesome mission, fatigued and ready for bed. They had barely made it inside the front door when Komui suddenly tore around the corner and sprinted straight for them.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted as he hid behind them, "Do something!"

The group exchanged confused glances until they heard a loud crash that shook the floor and made them stumble. Reever was next to round the corner.

"What are you idiots doing?" he shouted while waving his arms frantically, "Don't just stand there! RUN!"

Before any of them could react, something smashed through the wall sending stones and dust flying in all directions. A bony hand reached out and pulled the face of a hideous skeletal level 2 Akuma into view.

"What is an Akuma doing inside the Order?" Kanda shouted in furious surprise.

It was nearly an automatic reaction for everyone to turn and glare accusingly at Komui, who merely grinned sheepishly.

"What did you do now, Brother?" Lenalee exasperated.

Komui shrugged, "Just a little experiment."

"Little?" Lavi shrieked.

"Anyway, what are you waiting for! Go and do your exorcist thing!" Komui shouted as he grabbed Allen by the shoulders and thrust him forward, "Allen! I choose you! Attack!"

Allen grimaced, "Why is it always me? Innocence: Activate!"

Allen charged toward the Akuma, but just before he got close enough to attack, the Akuma turned and bolted down the hall. Surprised by the sudden escape, Allen slid to a stop.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, bean sprout!" Kanda yelled as he dashed past him, sword in hand.

"My name is Allen, you ponytailed jerk!" Allen cried.

"This is no time for a lover's quarrel! There's another one in the lab!" Komui shouted.

"What?" Allen and Lenalee squealed simultaneously.

Lavi ran past Allen, "I'll go help Kanda with this one! You two and Krory handle the ugly in the lab!"

"Gotcha!" Allen called back.

"Be sure to use your hyper canon!" Komui cried.

Allen tripped and nearly fell, "What the hell? What hyper-canon?"

"You know!" Komui shouted, "your gun thingy!"

Allen shook his head as he, Lenalee, and Krory sprinted through the hole and toward the lab. Komui pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned his "Komui grin." Reever glared at him, "Supervisor, if we live through this, I'm going to kill you."

Allen and the others bashed their way through the lab door only to find it seemingly deserted. Allen motioned for them to proceed cautiously. They crept silently through the lab, jumping at even the slightest noise. Suddenly, Krory's ears twitched, his fangs lengthened, his hair stood on end, and his eyes darkened as he shifted into vampire mode. He sensed more than saw the Akuma leap from the shadows straight for Lenalee. Propelling himself forward, he shoved his comrade out of the way only to be hit by the Akuma and sent flying into an inconspicuous crate amid a shower of dust. The Akuma cackled triumphantly. While the Akuma was momentarily distracted, Allen attacked from behind, pulverizing the unsuspecting Akuma in a massive explosion.

"Krory!" Lenalee called.

There was no answer.

"Krory! Where are you?" Allen shouted.

Again, there was no answer.

"Krory! Answer us!"

XXXXXXX

"Big hammer little hammer! Grow Grow GROW!" Lavi screamed before swinging his now giant hammer at the swift Akuma. . . and missing.

"Is that big hammer of yours only for show?" Kanda mocked as he sliced through the Akuma with ease and landed on the ground in an epic pose as the Akuma exploded behind him. Only then did he dare to move and sheathe his sword.

Lavi gaped incredulously at Kanda, "Do you plan that or does that just happen?"

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Every time you defeat an Akuma you pose as it explodes behind you." Lavi grinned.

"I do no such thing!" Kanda screeched.

"Ooh! Do I detect a hint of panic in your voice, Yu-chan?" Lavi teased.

Kanda screeched again, "Baka Usagi! I'm going to kill-"

"We should probably check on Allen, don't you think?" Lavi grinned and skipped out of the room.

Kanda ground his teeth and slowly unsheathed his sword, "How would you feel about rabbit stew for dinner?"

XXXXXXX

"Krory!" Allen shouted, "Where are you?"

"Allen! Over here!" Lenalee called.

Allen ran toward Lenalee's voice until he found her crouching next to a small, dazed child. The child looked exactly like a mini Krory.

"Lenalee, what's a child doing here?" Allen asked.

"I think. . . it's Krory." Lenalee answered, hardly believing her own words.

"But, how is that possible? This child looks like he's no more than four years old." Allen observed, "and what's this weird blue mist floating around?"

"Aha! So that's where I hid my forbidden potions."

Lenalee and Allen jumped at Komui's sudden appearance.

"What do you mean, 'forbidden potions'?" Lenalee asked accusingly, "what happened to Krory?"

"Hmm, it would appear that the sudden mixture of the different potions caused some kind of chemical reaction that shrunk Krory into a young child." Komui explained matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Allen panicked.

"Because it's absolutely FASCINATING!" Komui cried with a demonic gleam in his eye.

Frightened by Komui's sadistic appearance, the child sniffled and began to cry. Startled and not knowing what to do, Komui and two exorcists begin to panic.

"Oh no! Wha. . . what do we do? Maybe I should- Ah!" Allen panicked.

"What's all the fuss?" Lavi asked as he walked in the room with Kanda stalking closely behind him.

"Why the hell is there a snot-nosed midget in here?" Kanda shouted, momentarily halting his rabbit assault.

In that very instant, mini Krory stopped crying and gave Kanda a strange look. He tottered to his feet and ran with outstretched arms and proceeded to glomp Kanda's leg.

"Mama!" mini Krory squealed in ultimate happiness.

Allen, Lenalee, Komui, and Lavi gaped in a stunned silence while the color drained from Kanda's face. After a moment of strained silence, Lavi sputtered, trying with all his might to keep from bursting into laughter. The other three were still too stunned to even smile.

"What the hell is this?" Kanda shouted in outrage, wriggling his leg in an futile attempt to shake the child off.

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded, "You can't do that! He's only a child!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kanda shouted again.

Komui explained to Kanda about the potions.

"So this midget is Krory? No wonder I thought he was a pest. Someone get him off me!" Kanda complained.

Mini Krory held on tight, "Mama!"

Kanda fumed, "I am not your Mama! I am a man! My name is Kanda! Get off me you little runt!"

Mini Krory looked up with his big eyes directly into Kanda's face, tilted his head to the side in one adorable motion, and squealed happily again, "Kanda-mama!"

Lavi doubled over in hysterical laughter, while Allen and Lenalee had to lean against a wall for support. Komui just grinned his "Komui grin" and watched probingly, "Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events."


End file.
